Exilio
by solitarynightmares
Summary: El estrés psicológico, el constante recordatorio de lo mal que estaba su vida, lo llevaba a los extremos y cometer estupideces, desde que la voz en su cabeza, se convirtió en algo más, algo que podía ver, algo que podía tocarlo, unos labios que llegaron a besarlo, se rindió, finalmente rompió su espirito y se dejó caer en las garras de un ser maldito. Fliqpy X Flippy. One Shoot


Los personajes no me pertenecen, trabajo con su versión anime o humanizada, disfrute…

* * *

 _Flippy_

¿Dónde se suponía que estaba?, ah sí, en el hospital, está vez no era culpa de nadie excepto la mía. Miré hacia un lado y vi las cestas de fruta y los ramos de flores con sus brillantes colores tratando de animar el gris de la escena, pocos, no tantos como aquella primera vez, esa en que había asustado a todos, ahora debía resultarles un poco molesto lidiar conmigo.

Estaba solo, suspiré melancólicamente mientras gozaba de ese privilegio y me quité la intravenosa de la muñeca derecha decorada con múltiples marcas de cuchillo.

Las toqué recordando uno y cada intento de suicidio como si hubiera sido ayer, bueno, porque también el último había sido el día anterior, o el día antes de venir a parar aquí.

"¿No te cansas de lo mismo?" Por un segundo la voz familiar me provocó un susto que se volvió un respingo, pero casi inmediatamente me relajé, al mismo tiempo que mi tranquilidad era acompañada por una risa suave, perversa, prácticamente susurrada en mi oído.

"Creo que sí" Tuve que admitir dándome finalmente por vencido, lo que significaba que no sólo mi cuerpo sino mi espíritu se rendía al horror que me envolvía, tal como lo hacían esos brazos que me abrazaban, si es que podía decírsele así, me retenían y no me dejaban ir.

"No estarás pensando en volver a escapar" Una de las manos me soltó únicamente para envolver mi muñeca y ocultar las marcas, su tacto se sentía tan real, escalofriantemente autentico, aunque supiera que no era tangible.

"Por el momento no tengo nada conmigo" Nada que pudiera usar para poner fin a mi vida.

"¿Sabes?, me sentiría mejor si simplemente aceptaras que eres mío" Continuó susurrando a mi oído con una voz sedosa, pero que podía helar a cualquiera sin temperamento suficiente, yo era el caso "Vamos, di 'te amo'" Había una mofa en eso que dijo que me hizo explotar de un momento a otro.

"¡Te odio!" Lo golpeé, pero ¿qué golpeaba?, ¿el lado de la almohada junto a mi cabeza? "¡Por qué no desapareces!" No quería, pero la gran frustración acumulada me llevó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas que de inmediato enjugué.

"Flippy" Apareció frente a mí, inclinándose desde un lado de la cama para tocar mi rostro con algo que podía confundirse con cuidado "Tú me trajiste" Acarició mis labios con su pulgar y no me inmuté ni siquiera cuando lo vi sonreír de esa forma tan enferme y que podía hacer a cualquier hombre temblar "Me necesitas" Se inclinó más haciendo su voz callada, pero más tersa "No puedo irme, ya hablamos de esto" Mantuvo separados mis labios y me besó.

Yo era el enfermo, ¿cómo podía crear mi mente insana una personalidad que me encontrara atractivo?, un morboso personaje que representara una especie de afecto más allá del narcicismo, ¿por qué?, ¿qué tan mal sonaba?, él y yo, la misma persona, el mismo cuerpo, sino casi la misma mente, interesado en sí mismo, de una forma que no podía ser llamada más que bizarro, daba repulsión y rechazo, ¿por qué era así?, ¿por qué lo hice así?

"Vamos, abre la boca, no puedo hacer eso que te gusta si no me dejas" Que más quise que morder su boca tan nociva como las de una arpía, pero qué ganaría, nada, estaba cansado, simplemente no podía seguir luchando.

Fue paciente y esperó hasta que entreabrí los labios para seguir aplicando presión contra ellos y añadir a la mescla más ácido que quemara mi alma, su lengua que por más ficticia que pudiera suponerse que era, jugaba burlona a sabiendas que yo la detestaba, la mente era poderosa haciéndome creer que su calor era real, esa temperatura cálida de un cuerpo con vida y la peculiaridad de otras características más espeluznantes, ya había mencionado la cualidad del tacto, acariciando mi paladar, consiguió ello a lo que sus palabras se referían, acalorando no sólo mi rostro, sino mi cuerpo, en verdad sabía que cosa me gustaba hasta el punto que me hacía olvidar que lo odiaba, incluso tenía su propio sabor, mientras más se enredaban nuestras lenguas juntas, más podía probar de él. Se detuvo para dejarme respirar.

"No seas tan sucio" Con su pulgar limpió la humedad que no me había dado cuenta que corrió por mi barbilla "Aunque también estoy siendo un poco descortés de mi parte" Había burla en su voz, riéndose inteligentemente de mi humillante verdad.

"¿Algún problema?" Fije mi vista en la suya con gran intensidad y no cedí hasta que su sonrisa retorcida, salida de las pesadillas más enfermas que había tenido, del mismo infierno, me forzó a regañadientes a apartar la mirada que creía podía ser manchada de malignidad.

"No" Su voz cuando contenía una sonrisa igualmente aterradora, podía ser fría al mismo tiempo que sedosa y de una suavidad difícil de creer, resultaba encantadora aunque produjera una parálisis temporal de los músculos.

"¿Fliqpy?" Pregunté por qué había comenzado a acomodarse en la cama junto conmigo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, para descansar en mi pecho como gato acurrucado.

"Quiero dormir" Aunque aterrador, era simple y en veces fácil de comprender.

"Emm... ¿por qué encima de mí?"

"¿Por qué no?" Se movió una vez más, únicamente para levantar la cabeza y mirarme de frente "No hagas ruido" Me pidió, más bien me amenazó y con una simple mirada, quería dejarme en claro que no bromeaba.

A eso me refería con un terrible sentimiento que podía propagarse como si su cuerpo exudara eso que te avisaba que debías quedarte lejos, se sentía en la atmosfera, venía de él y se hacía más fuerte cuando se enfadaba, aunque por el momento se hallaba tranquilo y el ambiente podía equipararse a la tensión de un cementerio, tolerable.

No tardó mucho para que sobre mi pecho sintiera el suyo tomar un ritmo lento y pausado, indicativo de un sueño profundo, en ese momento pude soltar el aire en forma de suspiro que mis nervios me exigían con tanta insistencia, una exhalación de relajación y mayor calma.

Lo miré, aparentemente más inofensivo cuando en realidad representaba la calma antes de la tempestad, una paz tensa y repelente, una paz con la que quería terminar. Suspiré una vez más, ¿cómo matar a algo que en realidad no estaba vivo?, no era como si no me hubiera hecho esa pregunta con anterioridad y respuesta sólo había una, con la mano derecha pareciendo idiota cuando en realidad era un desesperado, simulé la forma de un arma y apunté con ella mi cabeza, era lo más lógico y más razonable, pero el suicidio seguía sin ser una solución.

"¡Bam!" Estaba muerto.

Dios era tan cruel e implacable, la muerte no quedaba más que como una amiga para escapar del sufrimiento y la miseria, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo que terminé pensando que quizás lo merecía, la soledad y el dolor.

Alguien tocó educadamente la puerta de la habitación antes de dar un paso e introducir su cuerpo para que pudiera verlo, me alteré pero procuré no moverme para no despertarlo, estaba ahí, pero sólo yo podía verlo, ¿faltaban más razones para que pudiera ser juzgado como un demente?, tal vez lo era, sin embargo eso sería meramente un consuelo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" El doctor Lumpy que me atendía, llegó con una sonrisa acercándose a mí hasta estar a un lado de la cama.

"Podrías hablar en voz baja" Pedí amablemente, no quería que despertara "Desperté con un poco dolor de cabeza" Mentí.

"Si el dolor no se te quita, avísame" Asentí mecánicamente, sería mejor que se fuera, no me hallaba de ánimos para fingir estar bien "Flippy sobre este último accidente..." Me lo preguntaba más como un amigo que como un profesional, con un atisbo de tristeza en sus facciones casi siempre relajadas.

"Esta vez se sobrepasó, tú sabes, él…" Después de tanto tiempo se iba haciendo más difícil mantener una sonrisa que no provocará preocupación en los demás. Sólo yo sabía su nombre para los demás fue más sencillo llamarlo Evil y ya. Me seguían temblándome las manos ante el recuerdo, una cosa era que asesinara, pero lo que hacía con los cadáveres no tenía nombre.

"Lo entiendo, pero pudiste buscar algo de ayuda" Nadie entendía, no podían, ni con medicamento ni con un psicólogo, no sé iba.

Involuntariamente mi mirada se posó en su rostro, pero sin dejar de ponerle atención a Lumpy, la figura causante de todas mis miserias, tenía algo que me hizo sonreír amargamente, sobre mi pecho como se hallaba, oprimiéndome y dificultándome respirar, me dejaba muy en claro que no existía la libertad.

"Ya no sé qué hacer" Comenté distraídamente "Recuerdas que me ofreciste hospitalizarme en un sanatorio mental, ¿crees que ahí esté bien?, ¿todos puedan estar bien?"

"Quizás nosotros sí, pero me di cuenta que tú no Flippy, no estarías bien alejado de todo lo que conoces, el exilio no es una buena idea y eso es lo que quieres, más que hallar una solución" Mi sonrisa amarga tenía otra razón para dibujarse en mis labios, fui tan fácil de leer, incluso para Lumpy, pero ¿qué podía esperar?, era un hombre desesperado.

Después de revisarme y asegurarse que me hallaba bien, bueno, en lo que cabía para mí estar bien, se despidió bajo la excusa de tener mucho trabajo, pero no me quedé solo por mucho, alguien más venía a visitarme.

"Hola Mole" Por qué vendría Flaky si yo era quien más espanto le daba, por mi culpa ella era capaz de morirse del miedo, a Splendid le causaba suficientes molestias como para no ser de las personas más cercanas a él aunque yo lo apreciara y Mole, él quizás era a quien podía llamar mi amigo más íntimo.

Callado cuando debía serlo y con un aire misterioso, me parecía quizás el único que se detuvo a reflexionar sobre mí, era quien más se acercaba a intentar comprenderme aunque no lo hiciera, pero trataba.

Me dio en la cabeza con su bastón, no dejaba que la lástima cegara su juicio, hice algo estúpido que era suficiente para enojar a cualquiera. Reprimí cualquier exclamación que pude haber proferido y me conformé con frotar mi adolorida cabeza.

"¿Cuándo sales del hospital?" Fue lo primero que me preguntó.

"No me han dicho"

"Supongo que pronto, yo no te veo nada de malo" Era un decir. Encontró una silla que arrastró cerca de la cama y se sentó en ella a hacerme compañía "¿Quién te trajo flores?" Se fijó en el aroma de estás.

"Fue Petunia junto con Handy" Había visto las etiquetas "Flaky" Me reí con la mención de su nombre, le temblaba la mano lo suficiente para no entender su letra "Giggles y Lammy" Las chicas eran muy consideradas, ellas siempre eran las que dejaban flores, los demás no tanto, lo cual entendía.

Hablé un rato con Mole de lo que sucedía allá fuera y de otras cosas personales, era quien tenía un oído con que escucharme atentamente, a decir verdad era mi psicólogo y no elegía al peor para serlo, Mole debía ser el más equilibrado de todos nosotros o eso creía yo.

Pero había una cosa de importancia que no le había revelado hasta el momento y era respecto a Fliqpy, la voz en mi cabeza, era la alucinación que veía durmiendo sobre mí, ¿qué significaba?, ¿estaba más loco?

Finalmente Mole también tuvo que irse y el aire que se respiraba dentro del cuarto regresó a ser el mismo gris y sin calor.

Mis oídos se llenaron del silencio, que me pareció lo más preferible aunque fuera increíblemente aburrido. Un pequeño ruido casi imperceptible me erizó la piel, no por lo repentino sino por lo extraño, seguí con la mirada la fuente de ese sonido, que eran unos labios formando una sonrisa, me asustó que incluso una expresión tan simple en medio de sus sueños pudiera tener tal impacto y es que verlo sonriendo ¿alegre?, perturbaba cualquier alma sensible, apenas marcado, un ligero rubor espolvoreando sus mejillas, tenía un lindo rostro, mío, así que no le costaba parecer lindo, qué soñaría que comenzó a hacer pequeños ruidos que salían de sus labios sin un orden o un sentido, lo que fuera debía ser muy bueno para verlo sonrojado, ¿acaso siquiera podía soñar?, que importa, se veía lindo...

Ahora sí me pegaba un tiro. Era su culpa, enteramente suya, apenado y sintiéndome un poco acalorado cubrí con una mano mi boca, no sabía si del asco o el mismo sentimiento embarazoso, lo que fuera no podía soportarlo, tardé unos minutos en reponerme e inventar algo que en el fondo sabía era una mentira que use para aceptar el escalofriante pensamiento. Fue tan rápido que no pude detenerlo mientras se formaba, el problema era que no podía creer que había surgido de mí.

Fliqpy comenzó a moverse, al parecer estaba despertando y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar fuertemente mi cintura, cosa que no mejoraba mis patéticos intentos por sosegarme, hasta ese momento no había prestado atención al calor de su cuerpo, era cálido y bastante agradable...

"¿Qué hora es?" Se veía somnoliento y algo aturdido, tenía la guardia baja y en vez de pensar que sería un buen momento para hacer un movimiento, tuve que mirar a otro lado porque mi sonrojo reaparecía y no quería que él me viera.

"Son como las siete" Respondí en voz baja, el sol todavía no se ocultaba ni había los rayos naranjas de un ocaso llenando el cuarto.

"¿Seguimos en el hospital?" Se enderezó lo suficiente para medio sentarse en la cama.

"Me pediste que no te despertara" Expliqué.

"Sí" Bostezó "No creí que fueras a hacerme caso" Cómo no, si me lo dejó bien en claro.

No había mucho de lo que pudiéramos hablar y por lo mismo se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación por un largo rato en que lo observé de soslayo, su semblante parecía casi el de un individuo serio y pensativo, tal parecía no iba a cambiar de actividad y yo estaba realmente aburrido, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?

"Estás muy tranquilo" Comenté.

"Estoy aburrido" Lo suponía, agachó la mirada y me observó por un tiempo indefinido mientras yo hacía lo posible por apartarla de él.

En igual silencio estiró su brazo y alcanzó mi cuello con sus dedos bañados de muerte, por algo creía que eran las caricias de la parca, debía estar sudando frío, sus toques me estremecían y de repente me rasguñó, me tomó por sorpresa y cuando exclamé de dolor me calló subiéndose encima de mi cadera con las piernas cayendo a los costados y sus manos clavando mis muñecas en la cama.

"Podemos jugar" Para él sólo había tres juegos.

Me besó y escogió el segundo que menos me gustaba, no soltó mis muñecas hasta que dejé de forcejear, me convencía de rendirme, seduciéndome con alguna magia negra y no lo eran sólo los besos.

"A comparación de antes, ya no eres tan remilgoso" Se burló de mí inclinándose para decírmelo en el oído.

Iba contra todo razonamiento lógico, no podía entender como su voz adquiría la profundidad y el aterciopelado tono con que conseguía marearme y amarrarme, armoniosa como un trino de gorriones) y naturalmente helada como la nieve, embriagante, intoxicante y cautivadora voz.

"Es porque eres más terco que una mula" No resistí envolver los brazos alrededor de sus hombros para que siguiera hablándome.

Era capaz de convencerme y manipularme a su antojo como un títere, a cada segundo me sentía caer cada vez más en un lago cuyas orillas no tenían principio ni fin, me tragaba en medio de la oscuridad hacia las profundidades de lo incierto, pero había algo que era lo que me arrastraba fuera de la luz, unos brazos que me envolvían fuertemente.

"Duerme un poco" La figura que me abrazaba me lo pedía gentilmente, mis ojos iban cerrándose lentamente, tenía sueño y no pude evitar quedarme dormido "Todo está bien" ¿Cómo podía asegurarlo?

...

 _Tercera persona_

Cuando volvió a abrir sus parpados después de un breve sueño ya no eran los suaves ojos color verde olivo, afilados y amarillos de mirada feroz, observaron a su alrededor toda el lugar, evaluando y comprobando que se hallaba solo, no perdió el tiempo, pronto se puso de pie aunque perdió el equilibrio y con una mano cubrió su boca para contener los deseos de vomitar, Flippy se había estado sintiendo fatal todo ese tiempo, pero no había querido decir nada y Fliqpy lo sabía por lo mismo no había tenido intenciones de molestar mucho, pero Flippy no conseguiría nada recostado en la cama.

Comenzó por estirar su cuerpo que necesitaba movimiento y a comer algo para llenar el estómago vacío del antes mencionado, había ignorado el alimento empujando la charola que le sirvieron a un lado, cada bocado era nauseabundo, su estómago no lo toleraba, pero eso no le impidió comer por lo menos la mitad.

Flippy necesitaba descansar, lo hizo dormir mientras él se encargaba de todo por un rato, igualmente de aburrido, centró su atención en sus manos llenas de rasguños y cicatrices junto con los brazos y besó la herida más reciente que necesitó de puntadas, sonriendo nostálgicamente, era su dolor, nadie podía crear recuerdo igual.

"Que tonto" Pensó en voz alta admirando todavía las secuelas de los traumas.

¿Escapar?, no había a donde huir más que a un sueño sin colores, si no le gustaba simplemente tenía que hacer que le gustara, era su cometido, a mano de la locura que no abandonaba a nadie de la desafortunada ciudad.

Rió, pero en voz baja sin convertirlo en una carcajada, le parecía divertido, la insensatez y el irracionalismo, no podía evadir lo que era el destino, menos esos sentimientos que ataban sus cuerpos con hilos carmesí, más fuerte que el magnetismo o la gravedad.

Descansó tomando el lugar del mal herido hasta que se sintió mejor y pudo levantarse de la cama a la mañana siguiente sin balancearse amenazando con caer, no quería desayunar la comida del hospital, por lo que se decidió a salir cruzando por la puerta lo que significó dejar un camino carmesí tras sus pasos, un poco de su arte sobre las enfermeras, algo más en los doctores y claro que no podían faltar los infortunados pacientes que miraron a un monstruo con caras llenas de terror antes de mirar a su creador, gritos y sangre, todo le recordaba a su lugar de nacimiento, la repulsiva e inmunda desesperación, cuando escuchó el lamento de un corazón roto haciéndose pedazos y extendió la mano a quien exclamaba por un héroe que lo salvara de su infierno.

Satisfactorio y llenador, Fliqpy estaba tranquilo empujando las puertas del pequeño hospital mientras que lo que dejaba detrás de él no podía ser visto por ojos cuerdos sin caer presa del desquicio y el pavor, procuró que su ropa no quedara manchada aunque no podía decir lo mismo de las paredes.

Fue a un restaurante y al principio nadie notó quién o qué realmente era, hasta que se sentó y fue atendido, no era raro verlo por esos lugares y todos sabían que cosa debían hacer, por lo que en menos de un minuto el lugar estaba vacío y él aprovechó para tomar el desayuno de alguien más que había dejado sin tocar en su frenética huida.

Normalmente no prestaba atención o le daba importancia a pequeñeces hirientes para la gente sensible, sin embargo esa mañana, levantó la vista del plato con comida y analizó con la vista el restaurante vacío, eso no era lo que agitó su interior, a su lado había un servilletero metálico suficientemente brillante para reflejaba su figura distorsionada, pero asociable con su reflejo, entonces las palabras salieron por sí solas de su boca.

"¿Quién eres?" Estaba solo.

...

 _Flippy_

Abrí mis ojos y una forma similar a las que crean los charcos de lluvia cuando se ven perturbados aparecía frente a mí, sostenía un servilletero.

¿Dónde estaba?, no había nadie cuando divisé todo a mi alrededor, sólo estaba sentado y había un desayuno frente a mí, no me costó adivinar qué había ocurrido, pero la pregunta era ¿dónde estaba él? Sin hambre me levanté y sin un lugar al que ir donde pudiera sentirme más tranquilo, me dirigí a pie a mi casa, localizada en la colina más empinada y alejada de la ciudad, donde nadie con suficiente inteligencia o sentido común podía ir a molestarme y donde yo no hacía daño a nadie.

Juzgué mi cárcel privada y peculiar, de pie frente a ella después de una larga caminata que me dejó sin aliento, como una arquitectura por sí sola repelente, no necesitaba de decoración de Halloween para asustar o dar esa impresión, por algo la compré, aunque del interior podía hablar más cordialmente, arreglado a mi gusto, hice de sus habitaciones un lugar acogedor donde me sintiera por lo menos cómodo, si no tenía a donde correr, podía hacer de mi estancia la más cómoda.

Cansado me derrumbé en un sofá grande y reclinable frente la chimenea apagada que tenía un escudo de armas decorando la parte superior, estaba en mi casa, estaba seguro, podía sonreír y suspirar los minutos que me hallaba libre de malas compañías.

"¿Disfrutaste del paseo?" Era como una sombra escurridiza y sigilosa pegada a mis pies.

Los intentos por matarnos habían quedado en el pasado, ni él era feliz y yo tampoco, existía un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos.

"Como iba a disfrutarlo, caminé kilómetros por una subida, ni siquiera tenía dinero conmigo como para haber pedido un taxi" Controlé el volumen de mi voz como también mi temperamento.

"Es tu culpa por haber olvidado la billetera" Se recargó en el sofá para resultarme más odioso que hasta el momento.

"¿Y por qué crees que la olvidé?" Me atreví a verlo estrechando la mirada, pero ni así podía entender cómo me hacía sentir su sola presencia indeseada "Hay veces en que deberías cerrar la boca" Mascullé al mismo tiempo que me inclinaba a quitarme las pesadas botas

Fue muy claro que sucedió, me escuchó y empujó el sofá para que yo me cayera, pero cuando giré sentado desde el suelo con la intención de mirarlo y decirle algo, ya no estaba, había desaparecido, que conveniente, bueno fuera que yo también pudiera hacer eso, esfumarme en el momento que me placiera, como cuando él creaba su desastre y luego me dejaba en medio de las pilas de cadáveres sin una idea de por qué me hallaba ahí, con sólo imaginarme despertar y sentirme bañado por toda la sangre de un olor nauseabundo mientras veía aserrín de cuerpos junto a mis pies me revolvió el estomago

Ahora que remembraba, no había comido nada, mejor me olvidaba de Fliqpy e iba a la cocina a prepararme algo.

...

Enterrado bajo libros en el estudio y habitación privada donde trabajaba y pasaba mi tiempo en intereses personales, había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había salido y el fastidio por siempre lo mismo estaba haciendo estragos en mi calma, los libreros que cubrían todas las paredes necesitaban más compañeros que aumentaran mi colección, los había leído todos, más de tres veces y no quería volver a pasar los dedos por sus hojas, bueno, no hasta que mi miseria me arrastrara a mi refugio una vez más.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Un sonido de papel rasgándose llamó repentinamente mi atención y vi que era Fliqpy rompiendo un ejemplar de pasta suave, reciente, pero menos importante.

No había hecho presencia últimamente y si lo hacía era para fastidiar, tal como era el caso.

"¿De qué te sirve leer tanto?" Lo tiró al suelo en un ademan descuidado y despreocupado, para después alzar esa misma mano y alcanzar otro de las repisas.

"Ya basta" Me puse de pie y lo detuve sujetando su muñeca, me sorprendió que no intentara evitarlo.

"Salgamos un rato" Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me sorprendió verlo sonriendo, bueno, su expresión que se parecía más a una sonrisa sin malicia, aunque sus dientes de piraña y mirada sagas, le quitaran los atributos de confianza.

"No" Negué soltándolo y dándole la espalda.

"¿Por qué no?" Me senté de regresos en la cómoda silla y él se encimó en el escritorio de madera, acostándose a sus anchas aunque tiró al suelo muchos otros libros que habían estado apilados "No puedes vivir sólo de libros"

"Mírame" Lo decía en serio volviendo a ponerme los lentes de lectura.

"No necesitas estos" Me los quitó.

"¡Ya basta!" Se los arrebaté, no quería que los rompiera "Y quítate, vas a romper el mueble" ¡Ash!, a veces olvidaba que se suponía no existía.

"Exageras" No me hizo caso y se acomodó en una posición que dejaba mucho que desear.

"Súbete el pantalón ¿quieres?" Tenía el cinturón desabrochado y veía el elástico de la ropa interior que llevaba puesta, no sabía qué me molestaba más, que fuera sólo eso o que fuera mi aspecto quien sufriera esas faltas al decoro.

"No" Maldita sea "No quiero" Ese día no llevaba uniforme sino una playera unicolor gris que a falta de ánimos me había puesto aunque me quedaba ajustado del pecho y él estaba sacando provecho de eso, si es que lo hacía apropósito.

A diferencia de mí tenía ese aire de malo que lo hacía parecer atractivo, sabía que mí nivel de narcicismo andaba por los cielos, pero la verdad era la verdad, tenía algo que yo nunca tuve y ese algo no me dejaba apartar la mirada de la figura descansando en mi presencia.

"De repente te quedaste callado" Que hablara me permitió reaccionar, aunque la parte primitiva de mi cerebro se debatía en seguir viendo su estómago esculpido que descubrió para rascarse o irme.

Dejé caer el pesado volumen de una enciclopedia sobre su torso y me puse de pie, disponiéndome a retirarme a un lugar más tranquilo sin la clase de distracciones que más me ponían tenso.

"Hey" Me siguió "¿Qué no te gustó?" Sí fue apropósito, tenía mi mano sobre mi hombro y con un arrebato violento la aparté a un lado.

"¡Cómo iba a gustarme!" Le grité encarándolo de frente "¡Es desagradable!" Me estaba sobrepasando con mis emociones, la frustración se había hecho camino a la superficie en forma de enojo "Sólo aléjate de mí" De esa forma y sin darme cuenta declaré la guerra.

Fliqpy era bueno, en especial cuando lo provocaba, ni siquiera noté como llegué al suelo, sin embargo era innegable que estaba en él, después de semejante impacto de mi parte, no podía levantarme inmediatamente.

"¡Desagradable!" Debía dejar de usar botas todo el tiempo, eran muy pesadas y su pie sobre mi cuello podía romper éste como un palillo "¡Qué acaso te olvidas de que tú quisiste esto!"

"No..." No fue la asfixia ni nada relacionado a sus intentos por sofocarme, lo que me cayó abruptamente sino eso intangible que podía sentirse sobre la piel, su cualidad para inspirar miedo y el innegable peligro que representaba.

"No recuerdas lo que dijiste en ese momento" ¿Qué momento?

Levantó su pie, pero no hice intentos por levantarme hasta que me ofreció la ayuda de su mano, extrañado dudé en aceptar, pero el cambio de la ira a la seriedad me forzó a tomarla, simplemente lo hizo para atraerme a él aprovechando mi poca firmeza y atraparme entre sus brazos .

"Vamos a estar juntos" Lo dijo con su voz sedosa, la que usaba para convencerme "Por siempre" Lo que hacía no era retenerme, sino simplemente abrazarme "Me lo prometiste" ¿Lo hice?, no, nunca podría haberlo hecho "Flippy" El tono había cambiado a un ronroneo, no, no...

"¡No!" Lo empujé y perdió la paciencia.

Pasó eso de lo que ni siquiera quisiera hablar, pero no por los motivos correctos, sino por la vergüenza que acarre tener que decirlo y mi papel en el suceso, no el de una víctima, sino de un cooperativo participante.

Se trataba de una excusa pero cualquiera en mis zapatos, cualquiera que sintiera lo que yo sentía, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo porque ¡Dios santo!, era tan bueno en la cama, no era una droga, no, porque las sustancias adictivas palidecía ante la dependencia de esa lujuria.

Mi mente estaba cansada después de tantas derrotas que había olvidado defenderme de la perversión y lo que corrompía a los inocentes, hacía lo mismo que cuando intentaba hacerme dormir, adormecía mi voluntad con sus palabras dulces, pero a la vez amargas.

Ya después sus manos y sus labios hacían el resto para mancillar lo poco que quedaba de dignidad en mí, no, me equivocaba, era peor porque en el momento que correspondí las caricias ya me había rotó desde adentro, no quedaba nada que podrir.

"¿Te gusta?" Durante esos momentos no sentía que fuéramos dos personalidades opuestas, nos volvíamos una entidad separada por dos pieles y esa pregunta no estaba seguro de si había salido de su boca o de la mía, pero no importaba, lo único que contaba era que nuestras manos no dejaban de tocarnos.

Era falso, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo en la realidad, nada bueno, pero era imposible no sumergirse en el sueño y confundir el velo entre la realidad y la fantasía, se sentía bien y mi mente se veía nublada.

Quería escapar, pero en esos momentos no estaba tan seguro, aunque tenía un segundo pensamiento sobre huir con más fuerza.

"Quédate" El susurro me arrastraba como cadenas a las profundidades, pretendiendo que cayera en el abismo del cual nunca salir.

Era tan frío y oscuro, pero... no estaba solo, tenía una compañía que velaba por mí mientras nos hundíamos, siempre lo hacía, me sorprendía darme cuenta tan tarde.

"¿Cuándo te prometí eso?" Pregunté descansando en la cama con él a mí lado dándome la espalda, no me respondió así que me atreví a tocarlo, pero no se movió, había pensado que se quedó dormido por el tiempo que tardó en responderme.

"Tú querías a alguien que te protegiera, yo quería a alguien que no me dejara solo" Únicamente por el silencio de la habitación pude escuchar oírlo hablar en voz tan baja.

En cuanto giré los ojos a otra dirección desapareció sin dejar rastro, suspiré audiblemente, antes de dormir tomaría un baño.

...

Finalmente me vi obligado a salir de mi fortaleza, la necesidad de aire fresco lo ameritaba, además de que dejaba preocupadas a muchas personas por mi ausencia y sabía quién debía estar más angustiada a causa de ello.

Con una sonrisa y un pequeño regalo escondido tras mi espalda toqué la puerta de su pequeña casa, a mí también me hacía falta ver a alguien y hablar con alguien que no tuviera los tornillos flojos, más de la cuenta.

Me abrió y se asustó al verme, ya lo esperaba y por lo mismo mi sonrisa anticipada a su sorpresa, seguí firme aunque en el interior me entristeciera de esa reacción.

"Hola Flaky" La saludé con cordialidad para que viera que era yo y no él, a quien temía.

"¿Flippy?" Abrió más la puerta, dejando de esconderse detrás de ella.

Saqué la caja de galletas que llevaba conmigo y la invité a tomar un café, al principio lo pensó pero al final aceptó, podía ser la que tuviera más miedo, pero también era quien me tenía más confianza y eso me hacía feliz.

Los dos juntos fuimos a una cafetería, estando con ella nadie se alarmaba de mi presencia aunque no escapaba de un par de miradas precavidas, lo creía justo.

"¿A dónde vas los días en que despareces?" Conversábamos mientras esperábamos nuestro café y la pregunta surgió dada mi larga ausencia.

"Me quedó en casa" Preferí ser sincero.

"Pero eso... ¿qué haces durante tanto tiempo?"

"Cultivarme en la lectura y ponerme al tanto con mi trabajo" Ciertamente me hallaba más relajado y hasta podría decir integrado a la sociedad.

"Comer libros" Me sobresalté por la tercera voz que sopló aire detrás mi oreja, siendo acompañadas sus palabras por una malévola risa burlona.

Desde el incidente, verlo era quizás la peor de las suertes, no se conformó con viciar mi mente del sonido de su voz, se satisfacía perjudicando el resto de mis sentidos, sufría la tortura de verlo, oírlo, sentirlo y en ese momento hacía gala de los atributos y su malignidad para jugar con mi martiriada paciencia.

Caminó desde detrás donde no lo podía ver a menos que tuviera ojos en la nuca, hasta quedar de pie junto a Flaky, su sonrisa socarrona y divertida, erizaba mi piel con mucha facilidad, nada bueno podía venir de su expresión diabólica, por lo que entendí que algo desagradable se formaba en su mente y me lo demostró, tomando de la mesa un cuchillo de mantequilla que había estado decorando como presentación formal, ¿qué daño podía hacer con el objeto metálico?, sorprendería saber cuánto en realidad.

Mis músculos comenzaron a entumecerse para estar a la defensiva y detener cualquier intento de asesinato y mis ojos no se apartaron de ninguno de sus movimientos, con suma atención seguí sus manos que dirigían una orquesta con gracia y elegancia, danzando sus insinuaciones al compás de una risa estremecedora.

"¿Flippy?" Al principio su voz apagada no pudo llegarme, se notó que debió repetírmelo infinidad de veces.

"¿Eh?" Se fue, cuando regresé la mirada a Flaky, el cuchillo había retornado sobre la mesa.

"Se va a enfriar" Como muchas veces fui ajeno a la escena, una taza de café caliente, negro, estilo americano estaba frente a mí un lado de mi mano izquierda y no sabía cómo ni cuándo había llegado hasta ahí.

Nuevamente puse una sonrisa plástica que me aseguraba una evasión a preguntas innecesarias y seguí manejando mi vida como mejor sabía hacerlo, se parecía a un juego de tomar té en donde me hallaba sentado jugando solo, las sillas se repartían a mi alrededor y Flaky era mi invitada, un lindo peluche de puercoespín sentado frente a mí, fingía lo que no había y sonreía para el resto de sillas vacías.

"Eh estado pensando en mudarme" Dijo el muñeco cual voz me parecía pequeña y frágil.

"¿A dónde?, ¿fuera de la ciudad?" Pregunté yo por pura amabilidad.

"No, más cerca del centro" Ya decía yo que igual de nefasta que es la ciudad, uno no puede escapar con facilidad de ella, nos habíamos vuelto un peligro para los demás y para nosotros mismo, no había forma de que lleváramos eso más lejos "¿Y tú Flippy?, no has pensado en mudarte más cerca, por lo menos a las orillas, dónde estás nadie puede ir a visitarte" Ese era el punto.

"Pero no queremos visitas, ¿verdad?" Aparecía una vez más la sombra bélica tras de mí.

"Cállate" Mascullé con irritación.

"¿Disculpa?" Olvidaba que Flaky estaba conmigo.

"No, no es nada" Más le valía a Fliqpy seguir mi consejo "Decías" La invité a hablar.

"¿No te parece fastidiosa?" Sobre las palabras de ella, únicamente escuchaba la voz de él y cómo no, si me lo decía justo en el oído, aun así permanecí firme, inmutable por fuera.

"Vi una linda casa disponible y situada cerca de la de Giggles, ¿no te parece una muy buena coincidencia?"

"No, es aburrido, por qué sigues escuchándola" Habló Fliqpy una vez más.

"Cállate" Murmuré consciente de que ella esperaba mi respuesta "Lo es" Asentí con una sonrisa "Así será más fácil llegar a visitarla"

"Hipócrita" Se burló de mí con un tono cantarín "Esto no te interesa, por favor" Lo escupió despectivamente "Quieres que se calle y lo sabes" No lo veía, pero sabía que pegó sus labios a mi oído, sentía su aliento caliente y húmedo en mi piel y la sensación de sus suaves labios moviéndose "Cállala" Sugirió y su propuesta dada con esa voz de seductor se veía tentadora "Que se calle, no te interesa"

Como si ahuyentara a un mosquito molesto, moví la mano en un ademan aparentemente normal e inocente, uno que no llamara su atención y conseguí quitarlo de mi cercanía, aunque no pareció gustarle y gruñó.

"Te equivocas" Podía ser un poco aburrido esa parte, pero me interesaba.

"Flippy" Había vuelto a distraerme "¿Te encuentras bien?" La miré a los ojos e insistí en que todo se hallaba perfecto, no podía seguir arruinando las pocas amistades que tenía "Por cierto, ¿qué es eso en tu cuello?, ¿no te duele?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Instintivamente pose mi mano sobre éste sin saber qué buscaba.

"Del otro lado" Cambié de mano y como no sabía a qué se refería, sacó de su bolso un pequeño espejo de mano "Está rojo, parece que te hubieran picado mosquitos" Me observé bien en el espejo y mi respiración se petrifico con el miedo que representaba.

Lo que veía en la superficie reflejante no era otra cosa que marcas de dientes y chupetones, mis dedos lo tocaron ansiosamente por desmentir mi imaginación hiperactiva, aunque no doliera parecía real, tenía que serlo si Flaky también lo veía, pero ¿cómo?

"Flippy, ¿seguro que estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido"

"¿Hum...?" Dejé el espejo redondo sobre la mesa "Sí" Si no me temblaba la mano era porque tenía suficiente control en la forma como mantenía las apariencias "¿Sabes?" Dije como si el cambio de idea hubiera venido a mí de repente "Si me siento un poco mal, debería ir con Lumpy" Así me desharía de ella pronto antes de que algo malo sucediera, ya lo veía avecinarse, lento pero seguro.

Pagué la cuenta por parte de los dos y la llevé a su casa, sin contar la interrupción en la cafetería, había sido un día muy bueno.

"Nos vemos Flaky" La noté muy nerviosa.

Se hallaba más cerca de mi altura gracias al escalón al entrar a su casa y por lo mismo pudo verme de frente y notar que estaba un poco roja, más de lo que era su cabello, ¿cuándo había tomado su mano?, la solté y yo mismo enrojecí.

"Lo siento"

"Flippy" Volvimos a vernos, pero su pena había sido sustituida por el espanto, no me dio tiempo de preguntarle antes de que me azotara la puerta en el rostro.

Todavía permanecí como medio minuto esperando, asimilando y reaccionando a lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿Hiciste algo?" Acusé a quien siempre me hacía compañía.

"¿Yo?, no realmente, sólo estoy de pie detrás de ti" Me giré para verlo y no sabía si creerle o qué hacer, no encontraba una explicación. Opté por no creerle.

La tarde había avanzado y creía más prudente regresar a casa, aproximadamente para la noche debería de llegar, metí las manos en mis bolsillos y con una postura decaída avance parte del camino, me hallaba a punto de salir de los limites cuando lo recordé, lo mencionaba en ese momento porque si no después se me olvidaría, aparte no había nadie quien pudiera oírme.

"¿Qué es la marca en el cuello?" Me acompañaba caminando distraídamente a dos pasos de distancia de mí. Evité tocarla por los escalofríos que me producía.

Restando distancia y encimándose sobre mí, observó a lo que me refería desde atrás, eso me salvaba de que notara el sonrojo que me causaba, sin embargo me arrepentía de habérselo preguntado.

"Yo veo las marcas de mis dientes, ¿por qué?" Un poco ajeno, fue muy tarde para prevenirlo, lamió la marca pasando su lengua lenta y lujuriosamente sobre ella.

"¡Me refiero a por qué está ahí!" Me aparte y sacudí mi cuerpo de la electricidad que me recorrió.

"Yo la dejé ahí" Dijo como lo más obvio del mundo y casi lo era, sin embargo no era precisamente eso lo que preguntaba.

"¡¿Me refiero a por qué se ve?!" Perdió una vez más la paciencia "¡Por qué se ve tu maldita marca de lamprea parasitaria en mi cuello!"

"¡Y yo que voy a saber!" Gritó con la misma intensidad.

Preferí dejarlo a lo incierto, nuestra discusión no llevaba a nada y de eso a estarnos gritando se veía más cómoda la duda, bufando y sin poder controlarme, lo dejé hablando solo en medio del bosque y yo me fui en dirección a mi casa fortifica, sin embargo había cometido un error en mis cálculos al salir distraído.

¿Dónde estaba?, por el amor de un Dios cruel, había sido entrenado por el ejército, ¿cómo podía ser posible que me perdiera?

"¡Estúpido!" Pateé un tronco junto a mis pies, era culpa de mi alucinación encarnada, repetí lo mismo continuas veces, hasta que me cansé de arruinar el suelo del bosque y me dejé caer en el mismo tronco que había golpeado en un principio y moralmente abatido, hice lo único que no había hecho hasta el momento, levantar la mirada.

Las copas de los arboles eran altas, pero no lo suficientemente espesas para dejar todo bajo ellas en penumbra, así miré los vacilantes rayos del sol atravesando las verdes ojos, había un cielo azul completamente despejado, muy hermoso y por un segundo me imaginé estar volando por ese cielo infinito, con una brisa liberadora recorriendo mi rostro, como la que sopló en ese momento por el bosque.

Sonreí se sentía acercarse a la perfección de un sueño fuera de mi alcance.

"¡Ah!" Suspiré y cerré un instante mis parpados para aspirar del aroma del pasto y tierra húmeda, los abrí y en lugar de mirar un cielo insondable, había unos ojos profundos que me recorrieron en los más profundo y en tan poco tiempo que mi alma se apretujó y encogió en sí misma, mentiría si dijera que no me asustó y hubiera reaccionado para intentar ocultarme de su frío si los temblores que producía no hubiera suavizado.

Relajó la mirada adquiriendo un toque dulce, pero sutil, presente, pero imperceptible, a la vista, pero oculto, no lo comprendí, como tampoco entendí la sonrisa, divertida provocada por algo que estaba más haya de mi entendimiento, nunca la había visto y creí que jamás la volvería a ver, no quería que se fuera, no quería que la belleza efímera se acabara, ¡no!

Estiré mis manos para alcanzar a admirar más de cerca, esos ojos de lustroso oro brillaron más esplendorosos que una joya y fueron más suaves que el algodón, adquiriendo una fascinación misteriosa que me impulsó a contemplarlos y desearlos, no podían simplemente desaparecer.

Unos labios me distrajeron, apenas me daba cuenta que no sólo estaba cerca de sus ojos, todavía bajo la influencia de mirada incomparable como la suya, regresé las caricias que se sentían como esos vientos que me habían estado acariciando tan sólo hacia un minuto.

Se sentía tan bien, estaba tan mal, pero se sentía tan bien, cometía nuevamente un error más grande que perderme, pero me llamaba con una silenciosa insistencia imposible de ignorar, me arrepentiría, sin embargo se sentía tan bien, tan, tan bien que daba miedo y me hacía querer correr contra las olas que me arrastraban.

El cielo seguía en el mis lugar, pero yo yacía acostado en el suelo de tierra, ¿qué hacía?, le quité su uniforme y la playera de abajo, era otra vez esa lujuria palpitando en mis venas y arterias.

Hubo una risa maliciosa, venía de sus labios con una sonrisa marchita y podrida, la efímera belleza había perecido.

"Eres mío" Acarició con sus dientes mi barbilla como si quisiera morderme.

Me consumía y se alimentaba no como paracito, lo que pude haber pensado, sino como un carnívoro hambriento sobre la cadena alimenticia.

Era mi culpa, porque como un perfume, no podía resistirme y volvía a recaer en lo mismo, no podría dejar el veneno que me hacía daño.

Sonreí y abracé su espalda desnuda, sin más sueños en los que vivir, sin más alientos de ánimo en los que creer, sin más esperanza puesta en el horizonte, sin nada y completamente solo dentro de un árido paraje de pesadilla, cerré mis ojos y lo dejé comerme.

Era suyo.

FIN


End file.
